the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Homeless
'''Homeless '''is the fortieth and final episode of Season 4. Is the hundredth episode overall. Synopsis When advised the house is going to be demolished, the Louds try to avoid that. Plot The president rides again. His most recent plan to rid of the Louds for once for all: demolish their house so they go away from the country. So he localizes Royal Woods on a US map, and orders an enormous wrecking ball for the Loud residence. When the local newspaper says a house is going to be demolished on the town, Lincoln suspects. He decides to buy one to the boy who sells them. Reading more of the notice, he notices the house is going to be demolished is HIS! When he reads this, he runs to the house to advice all to evacuate if they want to live. The sisters, who watched the notice on TV, also believe this is an error. The only thing to do is to evacuate. Lincoln was already packing his things when Lori reminds him, it was he who fixed the situation a number of times. Lincoln, decides to try it. They need to avoid demolish the house, so we go to plan A: Convence that the house is still stable. But, being an old house, parts of the roof fell. Later it starts to rain, and all the attic fills with water. Strike 1. Plan B: Fake. After repairing the roof, the Louds enter to the home, and fake they're having fun while commenting facts about the house. It seems it's working, because the wrecking crew is recapaciting about demolishing the house. But, there's a gas leak they not noticed until now. At smelling the gas, the Louds go to the backyard and close the valve. But as the gas tank is below the porch, they need light to close it. Leni turns on a match, causing an explosion. Strike 2. Plan C: Surrender. "WHOA! Wait, what? Surrender is the plan C?" -that was the sisters said when Lincoln is ready to retire-. Lincoln explains them there are battles he can't win, and seeming, this is one of that. Lincoln is ready to exit, and allow to wreck the house. The sisters try to stop him, and they say the house is ok to still on foot for a year more. The wrecking crew don't believe them because the roof and the explosion. So they proceed to demolish the house. Just when the ball is going to hit the wall, the ball tangles on the light cables, avoiding the demolition. At first the Louds celebrate on the fact their house wasn't demolished, but the ball, with all and tow, got the crash of a trash truck. The impact, altough weak, had the enough potence to turn over the tow, which falls over the house, destroying all. In the process, one of the scraps hit Leni on the head. The Louds, at seeing their house was demolished, break down in tears, because they don't know where they will live. The wrecking crew say they weren't who ideated demolish the house. Watching nobody sees him, one of the guys gives the Louds 13 plane tickets with pet passes. The destination of the flight: France. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Vhs